


you're a song (that i can't sing)

by regardless



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Singing, can you tell ive never tagged anything before, what if we were bros and we kissed, will add tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regardless/pseuds/regardless
Summary: Steve Harrington and Archie Andrews are roommates in college. Shenanigans ensue.(title from You're a Song (That I Can't Sing) by the Four Seasons)
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 5





	you're a song (that i can't sing)

**Author's Note:**

> this was the brainchild of my dearest mj and i. please enjoy

Steve always liked singers. Nancy wasn't a singer, but she had a really good voice, and they would always sing in the car when he would pick her up and drive her to Hawkins High. What could he say, he loved a great voice.

So, when he hears a beautiful voice from across the cramped hole in the wall, he snaps to attention.

He was only there because Betty from Interpersonal Communications - who had somehow become his first friend on campus - had convinced him to go see a friend of hers perform. "He's amazing," she said, smiling brightly enough to blind him, "You've got to come see him with me. There might be some spoken word poetry but you'll get through it."

When they had gotten to the place it barely looked big enough to contain an audience. Once you went in it seemed to double in size - still not a lot. It was pure luck that they were able to find a table.

Betty was absolutely beaming, and had told him about Archie’s musical genius all the way there. “Once you hear him you’ll get it. He’s kind of shy about it, but he’s really got a gift,” she sighed, and he was sure she was swooning. It made him feel like a third wheel, which was weird because Archie wasn’t even sitting with them.

She went quiet when a man walked across the stage (if you could call it that) and announced, “Next up is Archie Andrews! First time performer here at the Crate, so let’s give him a warm welcome!” Steve clapped along with the rest of the crowd, and waited for the great Archie Andrews he had heard about all night. 

It’s then that his phone buzzes, and he looks away as the revered Mr. Andrews comes on stage to check his phone. It’s Robin - she’s asking him where he went and why he ditched her, they were supposed to get dinner at the local Waffle House. “Shit,” he whispered to himself, and started to text her back.

_hey robbie, got roped into seeing some guy sing by betty from interper_

That’s as far as he got before he heard Archie’s voice. The song started out soft and slow, but undeniably strong. From an objective point of view, it was good. Really good. From Steve’s point of view, it was downright enchanting. _Holy shit_ , he thought, before turning to look at Betty, who had a knowing smirk on her face. _I know_ , she mouthed at him, as if speaking while Archie was singing would break the spell. 

He took a minute to actually study the man of the hour - he seemed unassuming on the stool, but the spotlight focused on him brought all his best features to light. The simple white t-shirt, blue jeans, and beat up boots - he was the spitting image of the stereotypical boy next door. His eyes closed as he sang, completely focusing on the music. Steve couldn’t help being charmed by Archie despite never having talked to him. 

He was singing _Don’t Let the Sun Go Down On Me_ , and Steve was sure Elton John himself would have shed a tear at his rendition of the song. The rest of the audience seemed to think the same. He heard a muttered “who the hell is this kid,” and “is that his natural hair color?”, and definitely a “he’s so hot” from a table of other students. 

_Although I search myself, it’s always someone else I see_ , crescendoed through the room, and Steve swore he could feel the words reverberate through him. 

_I’d just allow a fragment of your life to wander free_  
_But losing everything is like the sun going down on me_

The song came slowly to an end, and Steve was one of the first to start clapping. Betty followed suit, as if the music had left her in a trance and Steve’s clapping startled her out of it. Actually, that’s probably exactly what happened. 

The Crate erupted in applause, and Archie had the audacity to look shy. Which was downright unfair - he had to know he had the voice of an angel, right? 

Betty leaned over, and whispered conspiratory, “I told you he was amazing.”

“Fine, you were completely right,” Steve admitted, “I got chills. The spirit of Elton John was in this crappy dive tonight.”

She snorted and leaned away, waving at Archie. He was making his way off of the stage now, and the man who had introduced him was shaking his hand vigorously and patting him in the back. Archie was grinning widely, and was practically glowing. The spotlight wasn’t even on him anymore but maybe he had one on him all the time. 

Archie looked over for a moment and saw Betty waving and his face was going to split in half the way he was smiling at her - he waved back and spoke quickly to the announcer, who nodded and let him off with a final pat. He began weaving his way through the crowd to Betty and Steve. 

“Wait,” Steve said, before he realized he was speaking, “He’s coming over here?”

“Uh, yeah, Steve,” Betty replied, giving him a questioning look, “Of course he is. I told him we’d be coming tonight?”

“Um,” Steve managed intelligently. “I think I need to get to Waffle House.”

“What? Steve, what are you-”

“My friend Robin - you’d love her, by the way - is at Waffle House and I promised her I’d be there and she’d be pissed if I didn’t get there soon, like, super pissed, so,” he said all in one breath, and made for the door. 

“Steve? Well, okay, see you in class Monday,” Betty yelled after him, confusion clear in her voice. Steve wouldn’t be able to clarify anymore for her - he was just as confused as to why getting to Waffle House seemed like an emergency right now, but the thought Archie coming to the table put him into fight or flight mode. He obviously chose flight. 

Once he was out of the Crate and on the street, he breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out his phone. 

_hey there robbie, got held up doing something. still at waffle house?_

She replied back almost immediately. 

_(robin’s) egg: YES AND I ALREADY HAD A WAFFLE._

_(robin’s) egg: IM GOING TO BEAT UR ASS_

_(robin’s) egg: STAND ME UP AT WAFFLE HOUSE HARRINGTON?_

_He sighed and began walking to the aforementioned Waffle House, typing as quickly as he could._

_look i did NOT mean to, i got roped into going to this place called the crate with a new friend from my com class_

_(robin’s) egg: oh the Crate? i love that place but i didnt think it was your scene_

_it’s not, but betty (new friend) convinced me to go and im actually glad i went. her friend was performing and i swear i got chills_

_(robin’s) egg: oooo, promise you’ll tell me all about it when you get here?_

_(robin’s) egg: since you left me at the most sacred of restaurants for betty and this_

_(robin’s) egg: wait was it a poet? like a spoken word poet? because its really hit and miss there_

_no, definitely not that. this guy archie andrews, he did elton john and i think hes the only person allowed to cover his songs_

_(robin’s) egg: now you’ve definitely got to tell me all about him_

_(robin’s) egg: was he just dreamy?_

_yes_

_well you know objectively from a fellow guy’s pov_

_(robin’s) egg: oh WOW hes dreamyyy_

_(robin’s) egg: hey dipshit get off ur phone, ur at the house of waffles_

Steve looked up, and he was at Waffle House. He looked through the windows and there was Robin, waving and making faces at him. Nothing was more comforting than that. He let out a sigh of relief and entered the House of Waffles.


End file.
